Just Can't Get Enough
by Lyring
Summary: Conjunto de histórias para o projeto Confessions on a dance floor, seção Harry&Draco, fórum 6v.
1. Desperation

**Desperation**

"_Mais um_."

Embora ouvisse tanto essa frase em seu cotidiano que tinha facilmente se acostumado com a mesma, ela estava prestes a tornar-se o motivo para o seu descontrole. O seu emprego como _barman_ em uma badalada boate de Londres não deixava de lhe render bons frutos e, embora houvesse os seus malefícios, não fora tão difícil acostumar-se com a rotina. O ambiente lhe era agradável e ele sequer importava-se que o trabalho não era o que sua família sempre sonhara para si – sempre imaginou que poderia arrumar algo melhor no futuro. No entanto, via todos seus sonhos irem água à baixo quando seus olhos desviavam-se para o homem sentado à sua frente e entregava para o mesmo mais um copo de Absinto.

Maldito Absinto.

Como não poderia deixar de ser, era também acostumado a ver bêbados. Em uma quantidade assustadora. Por vezes os mesmos até lhe divertiam com as suas histórias incoerentes e com o que, após vários copos de bebida, revelavam ser o motivo para desejarem beber tanto. O vício, a carência, a raiva e tantos outros se misturavam na mente dele, que tanto já vira e ouvira ali – embora nunca houvesse deixado de ser divertido.

Até aquele instante.

O rapaz parado à sua frente não deveria ter mais que vinte e cinco anos de idade e aparentava não ter quase nenhuma experiência com bebidas, embora, julgando a que escolhera – e justo a mais forte entre todas as outras – não era a toa que se mostrasse inexperiente daquela forma. Era necessário grande tolerância a álcool para suportar bebidas como Absinto, embora brigar com o aparentemente noivo também fosse um ótimo motivo para desenvolver essa tolerância.

"Eu... Eu não sei..." uma pequena pausa para um soluço. "Não... Não sei por que ele não está me ligando... Quando... Quando eu voltar para... Quando eu voltar..."

O barman suspirou.

"Quando você voltar para casa?" tentou completar a frase do loiro enquanto olhava ao redor para verificar se não havia ninguém mais ali por perto.

Ninguém além do rapaz à sua frente parecia tão interessado em beber, fazendo-o chegar à terrível conclusão de que ele estava pagando por todos seus pecados naquele instante.

Mais um soluço.

"Sim..." o outro disse debilmente, como se contemplasse alguma possibilidade. "Mas... Mas... _Pottah_ não quer... Não quer falar comigo por agora... Ele disse que... Ele disse que não..."

O barman não fazia a mínima noção de quem era Pottah – ou, como o próprio loiro havia dito outras vezes, _'Arry_ –, mas compadeceu-se dele no instante em que viu o outro desmanchar-se em lágrimas à sua frente e resmungar frases desconexas entre os seus soluços. Ao que parecia, os dois haviam tido uma feia discussão a respeito da demora de Pottah para voltar do trabalho. No entanto, a sua tristeza pareceu não durar muito tempo e ele continuou a observar enquanto o loiro tentava, em vão, enxugar as suas lágrimas nas mangas da jaquetas e ria.

_Ria._

"Você sabe que... Você sabe que ele é muito... Muito engraçado quando está brigando... Ele é..." o loiro ria de maneira incontrolável à sua frente e não existia nada a ser feito. "O 'Arry é... Ele é muito engraçado e... Ele só... Só estava... Trabalhando demais e... E ele está chegando tarde _demais_ em casa e nós... Nós acabamos brigando... _Brigando! _E veja... Veja só. Ele não... Não está aqui quando deveria estar... Estar implorando por meu perdão... Mas eu cuidarei disso agora..."

E ele havia voltado a chorar.

O barman iniciou uma tentativa desesperada de atrair clientes para o balcão, na esperança de que os outros não se demonstrassem tão insuportáveis quando bêbados quanto este. Porém, ninguém naquele lugar parecia disposto a beber como o loiro que se desmanchava em risadas e lágrimas e derrubava o que restava do Absinto em suas roupas novamente. Considerava a possibilidade de ligar para o noivo do outro quando o ouviu gritar:

"SE VOCÊ NÃO APARECER AQUI _AGORA_, O NOSSO RELACIONAMENTO IRÁ TERMINAR..." ele gritou frente a frente para o aparelho, como se o mesmo pudesse ouvi-lo. "NÃO ME INTERESSA QUE VOCÊ NÃO POSSA SIMPLESMENTE APARECER AGORA PORQUE ESTÁ NO OUTRO LADO DA CIDADE! DÊ UM JEITO OU... OU... OU EU... O QUÊ? VOCÊ ESTÁ COM QUEM?" calou-se ao escutar algo que o outro aparentemente disse. "_'ARRY POTTAH_, ESTÁ... ESTÁ TUDO ACABADO ENTRE NÓS! NÃO APAREÇA MAIS!"

A ligação foi desligada no instante em que o celular do loiro colidiu com a parede mais próxima do mesmo e ele virou-se mais uma vez para o barman.

"Mais... _Mais..._" antes que fosse capaz de completar a frase, no entanto, desmaiou em cima do balcão e de seu próprio braço.

O barman passou incontáveis minutos buscando uma solução para o desmaio do loiro, mas optou por deixá-lo descansar. Uma hora ele teria de acordar e, quando o fizesse, esperava estar à milhas de distância do lugar. Porém, quando tomou a decisão e virou-se para outro cliente que finalmente havia aparecido, observou um rapaz de cabelos bagunçados e óculos dirigir-se também ao balcão; uma expressão de desespero em seu rosto.

"Onde está ele?" indagou quase incoerentemente para o barman, que, entendo a pergunta, prontamente apontou com o queixo para o loiro desfalecido à sua frente. "Obrigado," disse, enquanto erguia-o pelos ombros e o levava para fora da boate.

O barman suspirou em alívio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Para o projeto, como vocês já devem ter notado, com a bebida _Absinto_.


	2. The Unknown

**The Unknown**

Não era a primeira vez que Draco Malfoy o via.

Observava-o há alguns dias, desde que o homem pusera seus pés no bar pela primeira vez. Ele havia atraído a sua atenção imediatamente e com ela a sua curiosidade, por não saber a razão de se sentir tão atraído por alguém que nem ao menos conhecia e aparentava tanta simpleza. _Talvez fossem os seus cabelos negros e despenteados_, Draco considerava enquanto balançava suavemente o copo em suas mãos, _ou os seus olhos surpreendentemente verdes_.

Quando o moreno passou perto de si, no entanto, preferiu observá-lo de maneira disfarçada e virou-se mais uma vez para o balcão onde se encontrava o barman.

"Mais um," disse arrastadamente enquanto apontava para o copo vazio que pusera no balcão. O barman entendeu a sua mensagem e rapidamente se locomoveu para preparar o _drink_.

Draco esperou impacientemente pelo término do preparo e, ao virar todo o conteúdo do copo em seus lábios, não soube dizer quantas vezes sentira aquele gosto durante a noite. De novo, o loiro havia perdido a maldita conta da quantidade de álcool que ingerira e tudo devido àquele maldito desconhecido de olhos verdes. Sentia a sua percepção falhar ao olhar pelos cantos dos olhos em busca dele e, antes que pudesse controlar os efeitos da bebida em seu organismo, já pedia mais um copo de _Cosmopolitan_ ao barman.

"Senhor..." o barman disse, olhando-o meio desconfiado. "Não acha que já bebeu demais...?"

O olhar que Draco lançou para o homem, no entanto, fez com ele se calasse e preparasse mais uma vez a bebida. Enquanto isso, o loiro repetia para si próprio que aquele copo seria o último e ele tomaria finalmente uma atitude para resolver o problema. Sem se importar mais com sua discrição, deu as costas para o balcão e caçou furiosamente o moreno com os olhos; notou que ele estava dançando com um rapaz do outro lado da pista e, misteriosamente, observar a cena fez com que Draco se enfurecesse ainda mais.

Bebeu o _drink_ como se a sua vida dependesse disso, levantou-se cambaleante do banco em que estava e caminhou com o máximo de dignidade que pôde na direção do desconhecido. Quando chegou próximo a ele, foi primeiramente notado por seu irritante acompanhante, que parou de dançar no instante em que o viu. Optou por ignorá-lo e tocou o ombro do moreno, o qual se virou para encará-lo no mesmo instante em que Draco o segurava pela nuca e atacava seus lábios, acreditando que a sua existência _realmente_ dependia disso.

Demorou algum tempo até que o desconhecido aceitasse o seu beijo e o correspondesse, enrolando os braços em sua cintura. As línguas passaram a dançar juntas sem nenhum pudor, em um ritmo movido a puro álcool, com o qual nenhum dos dois era capaz de se importar. Esqueceram-se do restante do mundo e mal notaram que o acompanhante havia desistido de permanecer ao deles. Depois de algum tempo, porém, foram obrigados a respirar.

Ao avistar o moreno com os lábios vermelhos e inchados à sua frente, Draco foi incapaz de conter o sorriso maldoso que surgiu em seus lábios. Ainda mantinha uma mão em sua nuca quando abaixou o rosto na altura de sua orelha e sussurrou, com a voz meio embolada:

"Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter," o outro disse a resposta contra os seus lábios, pouco antes de beijá-lo com o mesmo fervor que antes.

Era um prazer conhecê-lo, de fato.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **A fic é para o projeto _Confessions on a dance floor _do 6v e também escrita exclusivamente para a Pandora Nott. (L)


End file.
